


Trouble

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Peridot has trouble fixing something.Ruby makes her feel better.





	Trouble

Peridot groaned in annoyance as she tinkered with the machine in front of her, fiddling with one of the wires.

It sparked in response.

"Stupid, clod," she grumbled under her breath, moving a panel out of her way.

"You okay?"

She glanced to the side to see a small red gem. Ruby.

"Not really." She adjusted a setting and watched the machine whirl around momentarily, before stopping. "Hmp!"

Ruby suddenly embraced her.

Peridot felt her body temperature increase rapidly, but that was surely just Ruby's fault.

Her face felt warm.

"How about now?"

She sighed. "I think so." She supposed she did.


End file.
